


She

by Princex_N



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Grief/Mourning, Sad, Sapphic, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princex_N/pseuds/Princex_N
Summary: You remember the first time that you saw Hurley.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to the last episode of Petals to the Metal and i started crying all over again. help.

 

You remember the first time that you saw Hurley. 

You'd picked her out of the line of officers because she was just different from them, somehow. Shorter, stockier, more serious. 

You'd known that she was different, but you hadn't thought of her as being anything special. 

Later, when the two of you start racing together, you notice more. The dark splattering of freckles across her cheeks, the small gap between her two front teeth, the way the corners of her eyes crinkled up when she smiled, the way she threw her head back when she laughed.

 The way your chest flutters when she looks at you. 

You hadn't planned on letting her know. 

Hurley never was one for sticking to plans. 

You learn how her weight feels pressed against your side, the way her mouth looks as it shapes the word 'I love you', the way her lips feel pressed against yours, the way she smells, tastes. 

You'd known that she was pretty, and that she was special, then. 

Holding her in your arms in that moment, her skin turning a mottled grey color, she looks like the most beautiful thing you've ever laid eyes on. 

"You're in trouble," Hurley singsongs, the tone of her voice lilting into that high pitched tease that you loved  _so_ much. You're frantically trying to blink the tears out of your eyes so that you can just keep looking at her, because it has been far too long since you really looked at her, you've been spending so much time focused on other things. You don't understand how you could have fucked up so badly. 

She was all you could have ever needed and you fucked it up. 

You never deserved something as good as her. 

Your mouth shapes the word 'no' as she struggles for breath, but all that comes out is a whimpering little sob. You breathe in hard and try to get a hold of yourself, because she _has_ to know, you _have_ to be able to tell her, that she was the most important thing that you ever had and that you don't know how you were able to forget it. 

You don't want to lose her. 

You can't. 

You won't. 

"Don't let this happen again," you plead. You've made the biggest mistake you could have ever made, you don't want to imagine this happening to anybody else. The elf nods decisively, he looks more devastated than the others, and you trust him more because of it. You nod back. 

And then you turn back to Hurley. She's smiling up at you and you can't imagine how she thinks you deserve that smile, all of the love in her eyes, not now, but you don't say anything. Your face crumples a bit, and you lean down to press your lips against her forehead and you close your eyes and force the magic that drove you to this to do what you want it to for once. 

Just before the bark overtakes you, you whisper, "I love you." 

Her head doesn't move back anymore, but the sound of her laughter in your ears is the sweetest sound you've ever heard. 

**Author's Note:**

> these girls added like thirty years onto my lesbian lifespan but then took them all away just as fast, fuck me, i'm still crying  
> [my tumblr](http://www.princex-n.tumblr.com)


End file.
